multiversal_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Champions of the Multiverse S1 EP 3: New Gotham
Information The third episode of Multiversal Legends, Phase One. Aired on unknown dates on various channels and streaming services. Shortly their encounter with Malroc, the Champions (Mainly Jack) begin their life on the run from the powerful overlord's forces. Power-Monger also begins his own personal conquest and Aka Manah arrives in Earthrealm seeking to collect the first Infinity Stone. Scenes Chapter One The scene opens up with Happy Smilestone smoking in an alleyway, looking sheepishly at his phone. The cameras change to reveal that he is swiping through images on his phone, showing his victims carved in gruesome ways. Happy begins to chuckle at some of the images before hearing a noise behind him. Happy spins around and fires four shots off at Power-Monger. The bullets simply flow through him as Happy growls in annoyance. * Smilestone: 'Led's expensive, fuckhole. * '''Power-Monger: '(Chuckles) You pulled the trigger. Happy lowers his weapon. And puts his phone in his pocket. * 'Smilestone: '''What now? * '''Power-Monger: '''We have work Happy. Do you remember what we discussed? Look at it...Gotham. (Puts his hand around Happy's shoulder.) Just waiting there for us to take. * '''Smilestone: '(Pushes Power-Monger off) Yeah. And Legend? * 'Power-Monger: '''Legend's...(cuts to Spark running from Malroc's army)...busy. * '''Smilestone: '(Pulls out a vape) Oh? Still, I'm not risking it. If you want Legend's metal dick to go through your eye, be my guest. But for me? I'm content sitting here ripping my life saver vape. * 'Power-Monger: '''We had a deal Happy. * '''Smilestone: '''Suck. My. Di- Power-Monger explodes in flames and grabs Smilestone by the throat. * '''Power-Monger: '''DON'T FUCK WITH ME HAPPY. You're going to help or...or... * '''Smilestone: '(Smiles) Or what Zahhak? * 'Power-Monger: '''I'LL- wait, what? * '''Smilestone: '(Moans) You make this so fucking frustrating. (Pulls out quantum grenade) Here, hold this. * 'Zahhak: '''For fuck's sa- The grenade explodes, knocking Happy back and ripping through Zahak's disguise. He slowly shrinks down to size, shifting back to his normal form. * '''Zahak: '(Shakes hand as it shifts back to normal) You're a little fuck, you know that? * 'Smilestone: '(Laughing hysterically) You...you thought that WOULD work? * '''Zahak: '''I hope you choke on it. Asshat. * '''Smilestone: '''Alright, what is it you REALLY want? And who's dick are you sucking this time? * '''Zahak: '''The goat told me to find you. He has my family and... * '''Smilestone: '''I'm bored. Bye. * '''Zahak: '''BORED?! * '''Smilestone: '''Yeaaaah...I am bored. This conversation is boring me. * '''Zahak: '''We're doing this Happy. This city falls. Tonight. * '''Smilestone: Of course it is. Moron! Smilestone disappears behind a street corner as Zahak backs into the alley corners, slowly taking the form of Malroc before disappearing completely. The scene cuts out. Chapter Two A young girl is seen drawing at a table with her mother watching over her. The women clap as the daughter taps on the tablet in front of her. * Mother: 'Very interesting. You have scored a nine to nine. We will seek further instructions from the board later. * '''Girl: '''Yes, mother. * '''Mother: '''Interesting...very....interesting. * '''Girl: '''Mother? The women rub her daughter's head and lead her, hand to hand, into the next room. Gunshots and screaming are heard from outside as the daughter curiously looks towards the window. The mother shuts the blinds. * '''Mother: '''There's nothing out there for you. Now, let's get that cider, shall we? * '''Girl: '''Yes, mother. The girl skips downstairs and begins humming to herself as the mother looks after her, slowly shifting back into Xenahort. The explosions continue, followed by more screams and growls. Xenahort's face slowly shifts into a smile. * '''Xenahort: '''A governor's daughter mustn't be spoiled. The entire house disappears, revealing it was all an illusion. Only a blank lot remains, surrounded by the rest of the destroyed town. The only part of the house remaining in the opened basement door, which Xenahort kicks closed. * '''Xenahort: '''Le'veon! Get this little fuck tied up, will you? This man has ties to the planetary president, remember? This whole war can be over before it even begins. * '''Le'veon: '(Nods and begins to trail after Xenahort) Yes. I do think we can do without her, though. We can bring this entire planet into hell and get the Stone in days. * 'Xenahort: '''This is how we're doing it. Step. By. Step. Our orders are to take the planet without damaging any major structures, specifically Manah's orders. * '''Le'veon: '''Oh, for fuck's sake. * '''Xenahort: '(Draws Key Blade and holds it up to Le'veons throat) Manah doesn't fuck around, Lev. The one with red eyes knows what is best for our campaign. And if you do...well, I'll shove this key up your ass and twist it through your throat. Is this understand? Le'veon pushes the blade away and grudgingly leaves, disappearing into a cave. Le'veon appears into a small opening, surrounded by candles and robed members of the Cult of Nekrozoth. He locks hand with two of the leading members. A portal opens and two glowing eyes are seen starting back through the other sides. Le'veon kneels before Nekrozoth. * '''Le'veon: '''We are with you, Lord of the Omegas. We always will. The scene cuts out. Chapter Three Jack continues to run from Malroc's men, going through allies unit l he went straight to a dead end. Jack was surrounded by evil soldiers who pointed guns at him. Jack plus out his sword but still felt fear in his heart, as the men started yto fire the scene froze instead of Jack. A portal opens and a woman comes out of the portal. * '''Mysterious Woman: Come and you'll live for another day. * Spark: Who the hell are you? * Kron: I'm Kron, ai'm Legend's friend. * Spark: Well good to know! Jack enters the portal and is no in another dimension. Jack was some how in a forest with Kron, he looked back at Kron. * Spark: Why'd you save me? * Kron: Because I saw your future Jack, you have a part to play here. * Spark: What do you mean exactly? * Kron: D you really want me to spoil your future? * 'Spark: '''Uh, I guess. Scene cuts to a close up of Aka Manah's open eye. Manah comes to and examines his surroundings. He is in a baseless dimension filled with abstract colors. Manah walks forward, still confused. * '''Aka Manah: '''What am I on this time? Manah comes to a stop in front of an alter holding the Chaos Stones. * '''Aka Manah: '''What, is this supposed to fool me? Manah swipes his hand at the pillar. It evaporates into darkness, which circles around him, changing the bright colors of the dimension to red and misty black. Thunder is heard in the background. The ground Manah is standing on opens up, swallowing him, and causing him to fall into a dark undersection. * '''Aka Manah: '''Now THIS is fun. Manah gets to his feet and sees Vekkisul towering over him in a gigantic and distorted form. * '''Aka Manah: '''You again, harpy? Is this another one of your mind games? * '''Vekkisul: '''The exact opisite, Akomar. This dimension cannot hold me forever, you know. All I need is a little push, and I can finally interact with reality once more. We had an arangement, didn't we? * '''Aka Manah: '(Laughs) I'm not the kind to respect an agreement. * '''Vekkisul: '''Oh, but you will. The atmosphere around Manah begins to become distorted and unstable as chunks of reality rain down. * '''Aka Manah: '''Times up. Your little dream world is ending. * '''Vekkisul: '''That will change. * '''Aka Manah: '''I'm busy. Besides, at the end of the day, you're just another Ahriman. Another oppressor. Another bag of shit with power that it cannot control. * '''Vekkisul: '''Your creator is nothing. He saw you as a tool. I see you as potential. You remind me of myself, a little. And with what I can offer you? The Omega will BEG for your authority. Thousands will suffer in your presence alone. Doesn't that sound lovely? * '''Aka Manah: '''Really? What can you offer, exactly? A few strikes of red lightning strike around them. A red version of a Chaos Stone appears before Manah, slowly hovering towards him. * '''Aka Manah: '''What is this? * '''Vekkisul: '''The Celestial Saphire. It grants the user ultipotence, raising their abilities to the extreme, with a small, itty little side affect. * '''Aka Manah: '''Side affect? * '''Vekkisul: '''Calm down. You're mind is already corrupted. The Saphire's presence won't affect you. More of the dimensions begins to cripple and distort. * '''Vekkisul: '''WELL?! * '''Aka Manah: '''Hold on, I'm thinking. A streak of red lightning hits Manah, causing his body to dismember only to come back together. * '''Aka Manah: '''Alright, fine. Vekkisul vanishes as Aka Manah returns to reality with the Celestial Saphire. The Stone disappears in his hand, turning into streams of red electricity which travel up his arms. His eyes begin to glow red. He lifts the Saphire in the air. A stream of electricity comes out of it and blows up a nearby building instantly. * '''Aka Manah: '''Yes. HELL. YES!!! Scene cuts out as thunderclouds appear around Manah.Category:Champions of the Multiverse Category:Episodes